Chiyu Chiyu no Mi
|meaning = Healing; Cure |class = Paramecia |user = Mansherry }} The Chiyu Chiyu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to heal any wounded or injured through the use of liquid that comes from the user's body like tears. means "healing". It was eaten by Mansherry. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to heal any living thing that is wounded or injured. The healing powers manifest in the form of tears from the user's body. As soon as they touch a living thing, it is restored to perfect health and can even recover people suffering from a massive shock ; however, despite being able to heal body parts back together, it cannot create them from nothing. The user can also create water at the palms of their hands, which also carry the same healing properties. The power does have a limit to how many times it can be used. Since Leo told Princess Mansherry to just heal herself and run after rescuing her, it can be inferred that the user can also heal themselves. It is currently unknown if the user can heal diseases. The user also has the ability to restore damaged inanimate objects to their original form, although their lifespan will be shortened in the process. The fruit's power to heal requires the user's power to actually make contact with the recipient to work. The user apparently cannot force their tears to not have healing properties, as was exploited by the Doflamingo Family. Other than that, the user is subject to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Princess Mansherry was captured by the Donquixote Pirates, both as a hostage to keep the dwarves in line and to use her healing powers in the event of an emergency. They wanted her to revive the fallen executives, but she refused to until she was forced to cry, revealing that her tears can heal people. After Mansherry was rescued, Jora noted that her power can restore the SMILE Factory in the case that it was destroyed, knowing that her abilities can even repair buildings at the cost of her lifespan being shortened. Trebol also stated that Mansherry's powers can restore the factory after its destruction. Mansherry is capable of making healing water with the fruit's powers, producing it from her palms. She also seems to be using a watering can to apply the tears on the patient. Techniques * : Mansherry releases dandelions made of tears that temporarily increase the healing rate of those whom they make contact with, allowing them to ignore any pain they feel. However, while this technique allows far greater range of effect, it is only a temporary effect, and anyone healed by this will revert to their former state after an unspecified period of time. Mansherry first used this to aid the citizens of Dressrosa in outrunning the Birdcage. Trivia *This is one of two Devil Fruits confirmed to shorten the user's lifespan if used in a particular way, the other one being Ope Ope no Mi. External links * Healing - A Wikipedia article about healing. References Site Navigation it:Chiyu Chiyu Category:Paramecia